Infinity
by Pheonix1855
Summary: "Bella's having a strange day. Why won't anyone talk to her? What really happened Saturday night?" One-Shot Tissue Warning...Read at Your Own Risk! U've been warned lol


Tissues advised.

Inspired by Halloween. Dedicated to remembered friends.

I am Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella. I am 17 years old and will be 18 in a few months. I am a senior at Fork's High School and I'm popular. I am also a straight A student and as far as my parents know a perfect angel. However that is about to change. This is the story of the worst week of my life.

It all started on October the 15th. I had snuck out to a party with my friends and my mother caught me sneaking back in around 4am. I had a strict 1am curfew on weekends. Needless to say, I was grounded. But being grounded hasn't ever stopped Bella Swan so when the following weekend rolled around and Alice called, I was yet again climbing out my window to go party. This time I didn't get caught, or at least I didn't think I had.

I went downstairs for breakfast and saw my parents and my little sister Heidi eating so I made a plate and sat down. My parents didn't even acknowledge me they just stared off into space with a grim look on their faces. Heidi looked at me in wonder but never uttered a word. Deciding I couldn't stand the quiet, I cleared my throat. "Look, I am sorry I snuck out again. Add more time to my grounding if you must. But I couldn't not go," I said.

Still no response. I couldn't put my finger on what was wrong but something definitely felt off to me. Dad was holding the paper in front of him, but he didn't really seem to be reading it. His eyes weren't moving over the words at all. Mom just sat with her coffee in hand, staring into her cup like it held the answers to the world. Her eyes were glazed over and bloodshot, maybe her allergies were acting up? Glancing at the clock, I saw I was going to be late for school so I grabbed my bag and said my goodbyes, to be answered with more silence. Heidi followed me out the door to wait for the bus. She was the first to break the formation and speak to me.

"Bella," she said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I missed you," was all she said before she ran to catch the bus. I was curious about what she said, but I wasn't going near that bus to find out. I had lost the keys to my car when I got grounded but I was just going to walk the 3 blocks to school. I had a rep to uphold after all. Bella Swan is way too cool to be seen getting off the big yellow monstrosity that was our school's public transport. I'd definitely rather hoof it.

The streets were surprisingly quiet as I walked. I noticed things I never had paid attention to before; how the chimes on Mrs. Cheney's porch were just a little out of tune,and that Mr. Mallory's cat liked to hide in the tree and hiss at people that walked by, or maybe just at me, who knew? Everything looked a bit greyer than usual, but maybe that was just my guilt souring the day. I'd never made my parents so mad they wouldn't talk to me.

When I got to school, I saw yet another sea of dismal faces and there were people crying and comforting each other. 'What the hell is going on here?' I wondered. I spotted my usual gang and they looked just as grim as my parents had. Alice was crying into Jasper's chest. Rose was rubbing her eyes. Tanya, Leah, Angie, and Chelsea just looked lost. Jane was hunched on the ground while Felix tried to get her up. All the guys looked stoic, like they were just trying to keep it together. Even Emmett was grim, and for him to be doing anything but cracking a joke is unusual.

I needed to find out what was up so I walked over and spoke up. "Good Morning."

It was just like with my parents; no response. My friends wouldn't acknowledge my presence either. I went back through everything I could remember from Saturday night and couldn't recall doing anything to piss them off. But if that's how they were going to be, then fine. To hell with them. Probably one of the skank twins, Lauren and Jessica, had started spreading lies about me again. I'll find out sometime today, I'm sure, and fix things later. I walked on to class and the rest of the day passed in the same manner. Teachers never called on me and no one spoke a word to me. I was starting to get creeped out by the time lunch rolled around. It had been a really lonely day with only Heidi saying anything to me. As I sat down in my usual place at the corner of the table, I felt as if I was missing something or someone but I couldn't place it. My friends all came over and sat down it was then I noticed the empty chairs at my table. That was odd. There were never empty chairs.

So I did a head count: Jake and Leah, Tanya and Edward, Alice and Jasper, Alec and Chelsea, Jane and Felix, Rose and Emmett, Ben and Angie. Nope, everyone was here except Sam and Emily but they sometimes sat with Jess and Tyler. Glancing over my shoulder I saw them at the table 2 spots over from us. 'Weird,' I thought. I wasn't hungry so I jut listened to the gossip my group had. They were talking about Demetri and some kind of accident. I had no idea who that was so it didn't register on my radar until the principal came over the loudspeaker.

"Good morning, students. I am sure by now most of you have heard the terrible news. So in light of recent events and the tragedy we have suffered, this Friday's football game will be cancelled.

The school board and I have also decided to hold a memorial service. Dates will be announced as soon as everything is worked out. Please remember, the entire staff and I are here for you if anyone feels the need to talk. Your counselor, Mrs. Platt, is here on extended hours too. Please feel free to approach if you should need us. Again to you students I am so very sorry this happened but together we will get through it. Be Strong and Safe. Thank You."

With that he was gone. Now I was even more confused but I brushed it off and went to study hall. I had no homework and I was still exhausted from the weekend so I put my head down on my desk. I must have fallen asleep. Because the next thing I remember is a cold hand caressing my cheek. I opened my eyes to see a shimmery figure kneeling at the edge of my desk. "Bella, my Bella. I miss you. Come home to me," it whispered. I screamed and jumped up so fast my desk fell over. Everyone's head jerked in my direction and I felt my face flush. I ran from the room, embarrassed, without waiting to hear anyone comment on my lack of grace. I needed a moment alone, so I went straight to the bathroom to figure out what the hell just happened.

Looking in the mirror I touched my cheek in the same place that the whatever the hell it was had. I was so lost and confused as to what it meant. Why did it say it missed me? I didn't have a boyfriend or anything, just my friends. Just then, I heard the door open and I ran into a stall. I wasn't ready to face anyone after my display of clumsiness and fear. Instead, I hid and eavesdropped.

"So they all 4 died?"

"Yeah. Demetri, Garrett, and Kate all died on impact. She held on a little longer at the hospital but Edward said that Carlisle told him he didn't believe she had the will to live without Demetri."

"That is so sad. Didn't they just get engaged at Homecoming?"

"Yep. They were planning to get married over the summer before college. I mean they have been together forever, so I guess it makes sense."

"Oh god that's terrible! I feel awful for their families."

"Me too, Jess. They said her mom had to be sedated because she was so hysterical over it. They were all like family."

"Makes you think how short life can really be doesn't it, Lauren?"

"Yeah, Jess, it does. Alice told me the funerals are this weekend. They are burying them side by side so they have each other forever."

With that I heard the door close and I stepped from the stall. Garrett and Kate, I knew. She was Tanya's sister and Garrett was her boyfriend. But I still had no idea who Demetri was or who the other person was. I was hoping for some answers from my friends, I just had to fix things with them first. I still didn't know what I had done to piss them off, but I decided to give them another day to cool off.

When school ended I headed to work. I hated not having my car but, oh well. At least it wasn't raining today and Mike would probably give me a ride home after my shift was over. I clocked in and went to my locker to hang up my bag and grab my apron. When I opened the metal door though, something fell out at me. "What the hell?" I picked it up and turned it over. It was a Fork's High School Letterman's Jacket. "Why is this my locker? I hope this isn't another one of Mike's lame jokes to get me to go out with him. How many times must I say no?"

I threw the jacket on the table in the back. I knew Mike would find it and maybe realize I am not interested. Work dragged on and on; we weren't busy so I just stocked shelves. I guess Mike had found the jacket because he avoided me like the plague. I even tried to catch his eye, but he wouldn't look in my direction. "No ride home for me," I thought. At closing time I clocked out grabbed my things and headed home.

I was walking the two miles from the store to my house and again, it was eerie. There was a thin fog that seemed to be hovering all day today. I could hear the bells from the church tolling the hour, but it seemed spookier than I was used to hearing them. Usually, I enjoyed the songs that played every hour, but not tonight. Again, the sounds made me feel lonely and isolated.

As I walked, I had this icky feeling of being watched so I sped up. I raced to the door and up to my room. But I still couldn't shake the feeling. I showered and when I came out of the bathroom Heidi was on my bed. She looked up at me and started to cry.

"I don't want you to go. I'll miss you too much," she sobbed.

She gave me the oddest look and shook her head. "Bella, that isn't what I meant." I just gaped at my13 year old sister. I had no fucking idea what the hell she was talking about.

"Heidi, honey, I am lost. What do you mean you'll miss me?"

"Oh Bella, if only I could tell you, but I am not allowed. You have to figure it out on your own."

Having said that Heidi came over to me and grabbed my hand. I felt something cool against my skin as she released my hand.

She started toward the door and then turned back to me with the most terrifying expression on her face and said "Bella, you don't have a lot of time to figure this out so please think hard and be careful. " With that she was gone.

Well, what the hell did the mean? I was even more confused than I had been. Then I remembered the object Heidi had placed in my palm. Looking down I realized it was a necklace. I pulled my hand up to eye level and stretched the chain out. Attached to the silver chain was a large men's class ring. Why the hell did Heidi have this and why did she give it to me? Shrugging I inspected the ring further on one side it said Fork's High School and 2011. Flipping to the other side I gasped and it dropped to the floor with a small thud. It said Demetri. What the fuck was going on here.

I was hyperventilating. I kept repeating to myself breath in, breath out. Once I had calmed down a bit I started to think. I was having an epiphany and the realization I was coming to couldn't be right. It wasn't possible. But it made sense my friends and family wouldn't talk to me, Heidi was being clingy, then there was the jacket and the necklace. I started to vaguely remember a fight and me leaving the party. Oh my god, I was wearing that jacket and I had put something into the pocket upon walking out the door.

I needed that coat. I only hoped it was still there. I grabbed my keys and asked Heidi if she wanted to go somewhere with me. Once she got her coat on we set off toward Newton's Outfitters. It was a short walk taking only 10 minutes. I used my key and disabled the alarm and sure enough laying on the table was the jacket. I picked up the coat and started searching the pockets. There it was a small round object in the right side pocket.I pulled it out and I heard Heidi gasp. There in my hand was a white gold engagement ring with a square cut diamond.

It really was true. I turned to see Heidi had tears in her eyes and I could feel the warm salty water running down my cheeks too. Now I remembered what had happened...

Flashback

Alice had picked me up for the party. It was at Tyler Crowley's house and it didn't take us long to get there. When we walked in Alice immediately went to find Jasper. I spotted the rest of the gang and walked over. I said hi to everyone and we were making small talk when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. I turned toward Demetri and kissed him. I missed him so much since I had been grounded I had only seen him at school.

"Hey baby. I'm glad you made it," he said.

"Like I would've missed this? Or you? It's been too long," I said.

"You want a drink babe?" Demetri asked.

"Sure," I answered.

"Ok, baby, I'll be right back."

He unwound his arms and headed off to the kitchen to get us a drink. I must have been ogling my man because Tanya cleared her throat loudly to get my attention. I turned back to the gang and we chatted for a bit. I suddenly realized D had been gone for a while.

"I'll be right back. I am going to go check on D. He's been gone a while," I excused myself.

I walked into the kitchen and was greeted by a sight I never thought I'd see. Irina, Tanya and Katie's other sister, had Demetri in the corner stuck between her and the counter with one hand on his chest and the other in his hair kissing him. I saw red. I marched over and yanked that bitch off my man.

"Just what the fuck do you think you're doing?" I seethed.

She looked at me and then at Demetri who looked to be in shock and giggled. She fucking giggled. What is wrong with this bitch?

"Oh Bella, I was just telling D here that when he was ready for a real woman he knew who to call," she said and then walked away.

I rounded on D who looked like he was going to puke. "What the fuck? Did you forget that you're engaged?" I asked.

"No! She attacked me and I told her to back off. She wouldn't listen. I told her I belong to you, body and soul. I love you, baby, only you," he pleaded for understanding.

I saw the sincerity in his eyes and relaxed a tiny bit. "I know you do, D, and I love you too. But I've had enough party for one night and I want to go home."

"But you just got here," he whined.

"Yes, and now I want to leave. With or without you," I said

I was getting pissed so I made the decision for him. I walked out of the kitchen and straight to the gang. I said my goodnights, got my coat, and set off walking for home.

I was so mad at Demetri. I don't know why he had to act like that. I was just furious and the whole Irina thing just added to it. Even if he was innocent he should've pushed her off. I looked down at my left hand and saw my ring. It was like another token that D owned me I was already wearing his letterman's jacket and class ring. At that moment it felt more like a symbol of ownership and oppression than anything else. I needed it off my finger. Maybe I should give it back. But I was walking and was not a steady person anyways so I settled for sliding my ring off and slipping it into said jacket's pocket.

I wasn't sure how far I had walked before Demetri found me. He pulled up beside me and even though I was angry I opened the door and got in. I was 20 blocks from home and it felt about 5 degrees outside. We drove in relative silence for a couple of blocks the only noises coming from Katie and Garrett who were currently attacking each others faces in the backseat. Demetri looked at me and told me to put my seat belt on and I did. He then looked at me with such devotion and love in his eyes my heart skipped a beat.

"Babe, I am so sorry. I would never do anything to hurt you. I should've pushed that skank off me. I was stupid and I apologize. Will you forgive me, Bella?" he asked.

I feigned annoyance and said, "I suppose."

He chuckled lightly and said "That's good because I am nothing without you."

We had stopped at a traffic light so he leaned over and kissed me gently whispering again that he loved me.

"I love you too," I whispered back

"Aww, you two are so sweet. I may just puke," Garrett piped up, laughing.

"Shut up, Garrett, and leave them alone. Otherwise you'll sleep alone tonight," Katie warned him.

That effectively shut him up. The light had changed and we were pulling through when I saw a bright light out of the corner of my eye. Turning toward D, I saw a big truck heading straight for us. I screamed.

I don't remember the impact or anything like that. The next thing I remember is searing pain and lots of blood. There was smoke all around from the exploded air bags, choking me as I tried to breath. I turned and looked into the backseat at the mangled bodies of my friends and felt tears well up in my eyes. They however didn't fall until I looked at the seat next to me. I saw Demetri's body slumped on the steering wheel. As much as I hurt I knew I had to know if he was alive or not. I moved my left arm over to him and gently pushed his body back. He was dead, I could tell. There was so much glass that had flown as the windows shattered under the force of the oncoming truck, and the whole drivers' side of the car was mangled with shards of metal protruding everywhere. One was pierced through Demetri's chest. I cried and screamed so loudly that it made my pain ten times as bad. My chest burned and so did my throat. That was the last thing I remember before waking up the next morning at home in my bed.

End Flashback

I felt hot tears roll down my cheeks as Heidi and I walked. I couldn't believe it I had died in that accident too. So why was I here. Was I bad? Had I done something wrong? I don't know how long I thought this over before I realized we were standing at the intersection where the accident had happened. The road had black tire marks and some debris still covering it. I broke down. I felt Heidi put her arms around me hugging me as she whispered soothing words to me.

"Bella." she said as she knelt down next to me. She put her hand under my chin and I looked up her questioningly.

"You came home as if nothing had happened. I asked you about the blood but you shook it off. I heard you turn the shower on just as the phone rang and then Mom screamed. I knew then what had happened."

I was amazed at my little sister. She was so sweet and caring. I didn't realize just how grown-up she'd become.

"Dad came and told me there had been an accident and you were in the hospital. At first I didn't believe him because I had just talked to you but then it all made sense. You didn't want to remember so you blocked it out," she said.

I suddenly felt very cold. I noticed the fog had come in and the wind had picked up. "Bella," I heard a whisper say.

"Did you hear that?" I asked Heidi. She shook her head.

"Bella, come home. Come back to me baby."

"Ok now that I heard," Heidi said

What was going on? I was so confused if I had died why was I here talking to my sister, I wondered.

As if being able to read my thoughts Heidi said "You weren't ready to accept your fate. So you ignored it. But Bella, you can't run forever. You no longer belong here and as much as I'll miss you, you need to crossover." Her voice broke on the last part. We were both bawling at this point.

I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I turned to see Demetri standing behind me smiling.

"Baby, are you ready to come home? We have been waiting on you. Did you find what you needed?" he asked.

"What I needed." I thought. Then I realized exactly what was missing. I looked at my left hand where my engagement ring once again sat and tugged it off. I looked up at Heidi's tear stained face.

"Will you do something for me, baby girl?" I asked.

"Anything for you, big girl," she said. That was our thing growing up before I got to busy to notice anyone.

"Give this to mom and make sure I am buried with it. Please," I said crying harder.

"Of course," she replied.

I grabbed my little sister and hugged her with all that I had.

"I love you. You know that, right?" I whispered into her hair.

"I know, and I love you too. Both of you, so much," she choked out.

I kissed her cheek as I released her and Demetri gave her a hug. When he pulled back from Heidi, he turned to me. He wrapped his arm around me as we started to walk away from my baby sis.

"You ready?" he asked.

"As I am ever going to be," I said.

Heidi stood there for a while after her sister and Demetri disappeared. Only after they were truly gone and she hoped they had found peace did she turn and start for home.

The next morning Renee Swan a woke to her youngest daughter standing by her bedside.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Renee asked.

"I have something for you. Bella wanted me to make sure you got it. She said you would know what to do with it," Heidi calmly stated.

At the mention of her eldest daughter Renee started to cry.

"What is it honey?" she asked.

Heidi held her outstretched palm to her mother and Renee gasped. In Heidi's hand lay Bella's engagement ring that hadn't been found in the initial search.

"Where did you get that?" Renee asked

Heidi told her all about Bella giving it to her and asking her to make sure it was buried on her finger where it belonged.

At the funeral home later that day the families all waited for the director to come in for their final viewing. All 4 funerals were being held together since that's what was best. It was a closed casket service for all of them. Make-up and such could only do so much so they thought it best for friends and family to remember the kids the way they were in life. The director finally showed up and opened the caskets for the families.

Garrett's dad Marcus (his mom had passed away when he was a kid) said a final goodbye to his son and to Katie. While her parents, Eleazar and Carmen, did the same for Garrett. Next were Aro and Sulpicia who were Demetri's parents and after them were Charlie and Renee Swan. Renee pulled Bella's ring from her pocket and picked her daughter's limp had up and slid the ring on her finger where it would stay for all eternity. Renee placed Bella's hand back on top of the other and said her final goodbye to her daughter and the boy she has always considered her son.

A month later Renee got a call from the cemetery letting her know the headstone she had ordered was placed this morning if she's like to come take a look. A little while later Renee stood at the grave. They had requested a rather large hole be dug and the casket's placed in the same hole. It was amazing what money did. The shared tombstone was beautiful even better than she'd hoped.

On one side, it read:

Here Lies

Demetri Nathaniel Voultri

Birth

6-18-1992

Death

10-23-2010

And next to that on the double heart it said:

Here Lies

Isabella Marie Swan-Voultri

Birth

5-19-1993

Death

10-23-2010

In Love Eternally

Renee and Sulpicia had had an Infinity symbol placed just below.

They had all agreed that since Bella's last name would've been Voutri anyway, that they were going to have it carved up like that. Renee stood up and whispered, "I love you, baby girl. Always."

She got to the gate and took one final look back and swore she saw her daughter and Demetri standing atop the grave in a passionate embrace but as soon as she recognized them, they disappeared. Shaking her head she started to walk toward her car the wind picked up and she felt as though someone had touched her cheek. She heard a whispered voice on the wind say, "I love you too, Mommy. Never forget that."

Dedicated to Loved Ones Lost and Good Friends Remembered...

For Travis, Nate, and Gary


End file.
